Don't walk away, Please!
by LilyAnna Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a sister named Feria Drage Lilly.Drage means Serpent.Will Feria follow in her family's footsteps and be in Slytherin or is there something else in store for her?And why does she feel so strange around Harry?Will she stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Don't walk away, please!

Chapter 1: Unwanted Greetings

"Father! This is my first year at Hogwarts! We need to go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff I need." I said and my brother, Draco, was just staring at me trying to get my daddy's attention. He looked down at me.

"Of course, Dragonfly." Father said. My name is Tirarra (Tie-air-ea) Drage (meaning: dragon and/or serpent) Malfoy. I have jet-black hair that comes mid-back and big, dark, cloudy blue eyes. I'm short for my age; I'm eleven. I get to go to this school named Hogwarts. My brother, Draco, has already passed his first year and is going to his second year while I'm starting my first. Our father is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone in our family have been Slytherin, so that only means I must be Slytherin because, according to Draco and father, we are suppose to despise Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, though I don't understand why, but I am afraid to ask.

"Are you ready to go, Drage?" Draco asked me standing up from the couch we sat on. I stood and nodded. "Dad, we better hurry. I'm meeting Crabbe and Goyle in Diagon Alley." Draco said. I had met Crabbe and Goyle many times and I don't like them; they always pick on me, though my over-protective brother stops it at once. "I hope we run into Potter and Weasley. I want you to meet who I don't want you to talk to…at all." He said bitterly as we walked out the front door and the Malfoy Manor. Father grabbed my hand.

"You can't do magic yet, therefore, hold my hand and I will take you with me. Draco, you know what portal to take." Father said and held up his wand and muttered words I didn't quite catch and we disappeared in a bright light. We popped up in Diagon Alley, but I had let go of father's hand by mistake and I was in a different part of Diagon Alley. I saw the sign. I looked around for Draco, father, or any other person I know that could be useful enough to help me.

I walked a little ways and then slid and fell. A boy walked over to me and held his hand down for me to get. I started to take his hand but then I realized whom it was. Harry Potter. I took my hand down and got up myself. Ron Weasley stood behind him.

"Um, I have to go." I said and started to walk away but someone caught my hand. I turned to see Ron Weasley. "What do you want, Weasley?" I snapped.

"Who are you and how do you know me? And why are you so independent?" He asked.

"First of all: I'm Tirarra Malfoy. Second of all: my father is Lucius Malfoy. Third of all: LET GO OF ME, WEASLEY!" I screamed.

"Yup, you're Draco's sister." Ron muttered.

"Draco has a sister?" Harry asked completely clueless. I glanced over and saw Draco shoving his why through the crowd getting to me.

"Let go of my sister." He ordered. A girl came up beside Ron.

"Whose this, Ron?" She asked.

"Go away, Mudblood." Draco said. I yanked my hand from Ron and slapped my brother's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"You don't have to be so mean! She wasn't even talking to you!" I exclaimed. The girl had tears in her eyes from the insult.

"You're deranged." He said to me and then I heard two familiar voices behind us.

"DRACO!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Goyle asked.

"My sister will be the only Slytherin that doesn't insult Mudbloods." He said and our dad came through the crowd.

"Come. We must go get your stuff before it is late. Draco, do you need anything? If not, stay here with them." He said and Draco shook his head that he didn't need anything and father and I walked away. Then, I heard very loud arguing coming from where I just was.

"Father…"

"What?"

"Who was that girl back there?"

"Hermione Granger. She's a Mudblood." He said and I nodded. "Next time we travel like that…don't let go. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I got here and you weren't here." He said. My father and Draco come across as people who can't care for anything, but they go crazy when they don't know where I am, because I get into stuff and I'm still a klutz so I get stuck under things.

"Where to first?" I asked. I this is only like the third time I've been here. "Get your wand. The store is called Ollivander's." He said and we walked into the store.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, what can i do for you today?" The guy asked.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Mr. Ollivander."

"Oh…"

"I am here to get her a wand." Father said and Mr. Ollivander nodded and swiftly left the room and returned a moment later with a bunch of boxes.

After trying ten wands he handed me a wand, "Wood: Willow. Core: Veela Hair. Length: 14 inches. I very nice wand." He said and handed it to me. I waved it and nothing happened. I looked at him. "That's the one." He said and I nodded and put it back in the box we bought it and left.

"Next to… Eeylops Owl Emporium." He said.

"I thought, I was using one of the family owls?" I asked.

"No. Of course not." He said and we walked inside the Emporium. There were owls flying everywhere; ones of white, brown, black, and brown and white. We walked over to the counter where someone sat.

"How can I help you?" She asked. "I'm Ruby Eeylops."

"We are here to get an owl." Father said.

"Just look around and when you find one you want bring it back to me and I will take you to get a cage." She said and I walked away. Father turned and watched me. Just then, a white and brown one landed on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go with me?" I whispered and she moved her head 'yes.' I smiled and turned and walked back to the counter. The owl is white and brown but she has a light gray spot over one of her eyes.

"That's the one?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did you ask her if she wanted that?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets go get you a cage…" She trailed off. "Follow me." She added and we walked into another large room full of cages. "Let your owl go and follow her. She will go to the right one for her." She said and I let go of my owl and followed her down the isle.

She flew right into one that had golden rims and a circle shaped handle at the top. It was large but not too big. I picked it up by the handle and carried it back to where father and Mrs. Eeylops were still standing.

"That's the one." She said and took the cage from me and we walked back to the counter, but Mrs. Eeylops walked away and came back with a medium sized bag of owl food. "This should last a month, but when you run out say this spell on the side and more will come up. I take it your going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You will love it." She said and father handed her money and we left.

"Now?" I asked and looked down at my owl.

"Now…Flourish & Blotts for your books. You can stay here with Draco. Draco!" He said and Draco walked over.

"What?" He asked.

"Watch your sister for a moment." Father said and Draco nodded, took my hand and led me back to where he, Crabbe, and Goyle are sitting.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked. Crabbe and Goyle were talking about something they saw on the television last night.

"Mercy." I said and he made a weird face. "What?"

"You're a strange person." He said and Crabbe and Goyle turned their attention on me.

"Hey! We haven't seen you in a while." They exclaimed.

"Bite me." I said.

"Wow…you're mean." They said at the same time.

"I can't believe father left me here with the dork triplets." I said and they all looked fakely hurt. I looked around and saw many people that will be serving as first years in Hogwarts. Father came back a moment later and had the rest of my stuff; books, cauldron, phials, and an eagle feather quill and extra stuff that I could use to entertain myself at free times.

"Well, we have to go." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle and I grabbed father's hand.

"Don't let go this time." Father said and I nodded. Draco pulled out his wand and so did father and a light came after they both muttered words I couldn't catch and we were back at Malfoy Manor. Father, Draco, and I carried stuff up to my room.

I sat in my room for a while and I heard the door downstairs opened and I heard mother come in.

"Did you remember to take Dragonfly to get the things she needs for Hogwarts, Lucius?" She asked. I didn't hear the reply. I knew it was yes though.

The last week at home was very hectic. Draco and I were now on platform nine and three-quarters. I had my trunk on rollers. I looked around. I had already put my robes on and so has Draco and most of the people here.

"Are you going to sit with us?" Draco asked me. Then, a professor stepped in front of us.

"We have seating arrangements this year. The paper with who is sitting with who and which compartment." He said and walked away. Draco snorted. We walked over to the paper. I found my name and saw whom I will be with:

Tirarra Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley to compartment 45.

"Draco…" I trailed off.

"I can't believe this. Father isn't going to like the letter I am sending him when we get there. I will check up on you once in a while. Make sure they don't hurt. Do you have your wand in your pocket?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then, use one of the many spells you read last night, but only if they try to hurt you. I have to go to my compartment. I will show you to yours." He said and grabbed my hand. His and my trunks were trailing behind us. We got on the train and Draco led me to the compartment. When I walked in Harry's, Ron's, Fred's, George's, Hermione's, and Ginny's jaws dropped. I put my trunk in the far corner and sat down.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Draco said and walked away.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Tirarra Drage Malfoy."

"What does Drage mean?" She asked. Hermione was closest to me.

"Serpent."

"Oh. I'm guessing you want to be Slytherin." She said.

"Yes. My family expects it."

"Oh…"

"Why did you stick up for Hermione the other day?" Ron asked.

"I don't talk to people who bruised my wrist." I said and he made a funny face.

"I didn't bruise it." He argued and I held up the wrist he had grabbed and it had a huge bruise on it. "Sorry."

"Why _did_ you stick up for Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I have plenty of friends that have Muggle parents. The term "Mudblood" hurts people's feelings and that's not a good thing. I don't want enemies at this school, but I can't be friends with you unless I somehow get in Gryffindor. Which the chance of that happening is slim to none. There isn't one Gryffindor in our family." I said.

"Well…okay…then." Harry said. I looked around. The train started moving and we all sat in a very awkward silence. "Why does Draco think we would hurt you?" Harry asked.

"Because, well, I have no clue. But he is a really over-protective brother." I said.

"Draco? Over protective? I didn't think he cared for anything but money." Fred said.

"That is the exact opposite. He cares about almost everything but money. And he better not ever make me mad because I have blackmail." I said and they laughed. I didn't smile at all. I think they could tell I really didn't want to talk because we didn't talk for a while.

Draco had come by many times. The train came to a stop. I looked out the window and saw a large hill.

"You better go find Draco." Harry said.

"I have no clue where he is." I said and Harry grabbed my hand.

"I will show you." He said and drug me away with Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George right behind us. I saw Draco.

"Thanks." I said to Harry and pulled my hand away and walked to Draco. We were told to leave our luggage on the train.

"Dragonfly, I have to go over here and first years gather over there. I will see you later."


	2. Huh? What? Did you say something?

Don't walk away, Please!

Chapter 2: Huh? What? Did you say something?

I was just standing in between Ginny Weasley and a girl named Jessica waiting to be sorted. I could see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, looking smug and tired. Crabbe and Goyle, who were arguing over something that clearly said, Vincent Crabbe (neither of them saw this fact). "Dumbos." I muttered to myself. I didn't even hear the names they were calling at first. I glanced around and realized Ginny, Jessica, five others, and I were the only ones left.

"Weasley, Ginny." Ginny squeaked and walked up trying to suppress a scream. She put the hat on her head and her face was turning bright red.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shrieked. Ginny took the hat off her head, looking relived, walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Snape, Justin." Justin Snape walked up and just put the hat on his head like he had done it all his life. Justin is Professor Snape's brother's son. I know Professor Snape very well. He just adores me…not.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat nearly blew up, like he didn't like being in Justin's mind.

"Malfoy, Tiarra." I took a deep breath and walked up. I set the hat on my head and it fell over my eyes. I closed them tightly. Then I heard a voice in my ear.

"_Malfoy…hmmm. Oh, you like being called Aria, do you? Well, I will let Dumbledore know. Now, hmm, shy and sweet. Slight anger issues and stubborn. Well, this is a first; cares about Mudbloods. There's no doubt in my mind…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shrieked and I froze as I was taking it off. My jaw dropped as I got up. I glanced at the Slytherin table, where a very upset Draco sat. I went and sat down next to Hermione. The Gryffindor's, of course, clapped, but had their jaws dropped as they did. I looked over at Hermione. I was sitting in between Hermione and Harry.

"I…am…hyperventilating." I gasped.

"It's okay. It's not like your family won't want you anymore." Hermione tried.

"Hermione, would you want to be known as the girl who broke the family tradition of being Slytherin by becoming Gryffindor? Gryffindor and Slytherin _hate_ each other." I panicked.

"I think your going about this the wrong way. Think of the positive things." Harry said and I looked at him.

"For one: Where's the positive in being hated by your family? For two: You would do the same. For three: Do you know how hard it's going to be to be away from my brother? For four: My only friends in Gryffindor are Hermione…and possibly you; but you are both second years! I'm a first!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be your friend!" Ginny exclaimed across from me.

"Okay…" I said unsure. I glanced back at the Slytherin table. Draco was now glaring at the Gryffindor flag over our head.

"Think of it this way, your setting a new…example to people that no matter what you grow up around you never get what you want." Harry said perkily. "Wait…that didn't come out right."

"Yes, that's exactly what you meant. But…it's okay." I said thoughtfully. Everyone went silent and I looked up at the Professor's table. Professor Dumbledore was now standing.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for this wonderful new school year. I would like to welcome our new students and wish them luck." He started. _Luck? Why luck?_ I thought to myself. "I need to inform you that this year will be just a small bit different. The Ministry of Magic will be here watching all of you, because of reasons I can't say.

"As many of you know…Lucius Malfoy **(A/N Go along with it, please, and don't critize)** will be filling in this year of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor until we will be getting one next year. New rules are posted in your common rooms. Now, enjoy the feast!" He said and flicked his right with the wand in it and food appeared in front of us.

"Help yourself." One of the Weasley kids said from across the table. I started filling plate with not much food, because I don't eat much. "I'm sorry, my name is Percy Weasley, Prefect."

"Your last names Prefect? And here I thought your name was Weasley." I said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" He asked.

"Percy, be nice to her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, thanks, but I don't need a protector. I can handle your brother. By the way everyone can call me by Lilly. That's one of my middle names. No one but Dumbledore and the other professors and my family knows." I stated.

"Anyone can take him." Fred (or George. I can never tell the difference) said.

"Are you Fred or George?" I asked.

"I'm Fred, he's George." Fred said.

"Oh…sorry." I said then I heard Dumbledore talking from up top.

"Ah, Lucius, your late." He said and my eyes went wide and started breathing hard again. I lowered my head hoping he couldn't see me.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Look up at the Professor table." I whispered, as if he could hear me over the roar of the crowd. I glanced over at Hermione to see her reaction.

"I think you should go say hi." She said.

"Are you kidding? Have you met him? He already had the cow when he discovered Draco and I couldn't sit together on the train! When he found out that I'm in Gryffindor, he's going to have the whole, freaking, barn!" I exclaimed. Then, I heard some of their conversation.

"Where is Drage? I don't see her at the Slytherin table." Father stated, looking from one end to the other at the Slytherin table. I lowered my head even farther.

"She was put in a different house, Lucius." Professor Mcgonagall said, looking bitter.

"What house?" Father hissed to Dumbledore.

"Gryffindor, Lucius," said Dumbledore.

"What?" He hissed again.

"Oh for heaven sake! She isn't even your biological daughter, Lucius!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed quietly. My jaw dropped and so did every Gryffindor that was sitting with me.

"Whose daughter, am I, then?" I asked mostly myself but Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fred and George said, "I don't know."

"Well, you do kind of look like Harry except the blue eyes." Hermione added.

"I'm pretty sure, Hermione, that she isn't my sister. Dumbledore would have told me." Harry inquired.

"Harry, think about it. Dumbledore only told you stuff when it came up in conversation. You having a sister never came up." Hermione pointed out. They were leaning over me talking, so I was about to fall right out of my seat.

"Can we finish this conversation when we get in the common room?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Tiarra Drage Malfoy." I heard someone call behind me. I looked back. Lucius Malfoy. 


	3. Arugments and Anger Flashes

Don't Walk Away, Please!

**A/N Okay……. I'm changing her name from Tiarra Drage (Lilly) Malfoy to Feria (Fear---e---a) Drage (Lilly) Malfoy. Hope you don't mind. **

Chapter 3: Arguments and anger flashes

"Feria Drage Malfoy." I heard someone say behind me. I looked back and froze. Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello…daddy?" I said nervously and smiled.

"Come with me and Professor Mcgonagall." He hissed. My eyes widened despite myself. I got up, but cast a scared look at Harry and Hermione and they mouthed 'breathe' and I nodded, shaking. We walked down a long corridor and walked in an office labeled Professor Mcgonagall. We walked in and all of us sat down.

"Why—why did you want me to come?" I asked, quietly.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you were put in Gryffindor." Father said, looking murderous.

"Um…nothing…except…nope nothing."

"NOTHING!" He shouted.

"Lucius! Don't yell at her!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"Why not?" He hissed.

"You know why and you know what will happen if you do."

"You can't tell her!"

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"NO!" They both yelled and I sunk in my chair as they argued. Then, I just let my mind wonder. But, then, everything went black. A burst of color and I was in a different room.

I walked around the room examining everything and anything that would tell me where I am. I knew this wasn't Hogwarts. Then, I heard talking. I neared closer to an open door and glanced in. It was Professor Dumbledore, Father, Professor Mcgonagall, and some one else I don't know. I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"I, personally, think we should tell her!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"No!" Father yelled.

"I think, we should keep our voices down, because she is asleep in that room right there." The guy I don't know said.

"Remus…watch it."

"Make me, Lucius. You don't her to know; yet you won't keep your voice down. For all we know, she could be awake and be standing in that doorway." Remus said.

"Enough of this nonsense! I need to say that we will tell Feria, that isn't even her real name, we will tell her the truth and she will be assigned to someone else…if you feel that way, Lucius. We have no chose." Professor Dumbledore said.

I opened my eyes and I was back in Professor Mcgonagall's with Father and Professor Mcgonagall, herself. I yawned.

"Can I go? I feel rather tired." I lied. Luckily for me, I'm a good liar.

"Let her go, Lucius." Professor Mcgonagall ordered. Relucently, father waved me away. I stood up.

"Professor Mcgonagall?" I asked, avoiding Father's eyes.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Can you show me to Gryffindor Tower?" I asked.

"Of course. Lucius…we will continue this later." She said and led me out. I followed her up many flights of stairs and to a portrait or a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?"

"Flabberwatch." She said and the portrait door flung open. Professor Mcgonagall and I walked in and there were people everywhere.


	4. Talk, talk, talk

Don't walk away, Please!

Chapter 4: Talk, talk, talk

Professor Mcgonagall and I walked in and there were people everywhere. Harry and Hermione sat in the corner doing what looked like reading; well Hermione was reading Harry was staring at the fire. I nodded to Professor Mcgonagall and walked toward them. Hermione was first to look up at my approach, but Harry looked right to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, looking worried. She motioned for me to sit down in between her and Harry. I sat. Harry moved over, as if to avoid me.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He…well…I don't know. Why did they want you to come?" She asked. I explained to her that I zoned out while they were yelling at each other and I told her about my daydream.

When I finished, she had grabbed a book and was flipping through it anxiously. "What _are_ you doing?" I asked her.

"You must have had a vision, but it hasn't happened for years. Not many people are future-seers. Can you change the way you look and everything?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, looking at her like she was nuts. "Future-seer? Are you nuts?" I asked. But she ignored me like I said nothing.

"Well…huh. You're what they call future-changers. You can change your look, see the future, and change the future. You're also a witch…but you knew that. The last future-changer here at Hogwarts was Lily Evans…okay that's her surname…her name before she was killed was Lily Potter. Harry, your mum was one."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing…nevermind." Hermione snapped and looked at him angrily.

"Why are you so…bratty tonight?" He asked.

"Harry!" Hermione and I exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go up to the girls dorms." Hermione said was we stood up and walked upstairs without a look back.

"Ron is much nicer under pressure than Harry is." She said to me.

"I don't like Ron." I said.

"Why is that?"

"Because, well, I grew up looking down on the Weasley's."

"Well…I think you should change that. Be nice to Ron and he will be nice to you."

"Cool. Well, I might try and be nice but I'm not sure."

"Okay, well, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning. This is your room." She said and lead me into a room with a sign over it that said: First Year Girls. I followed her in and she nodded toward my bed and walked away. I sat down after I said bye to Hermione. Three other girls emerged trough the door, one of which, was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to mine.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Renee Winop. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, my name is Jessica Johnson. Yours?"

"Feria Drage Malfoy. Nice to meet you too." I said and they gasped.

"You're a Malfoy?" They asked.

"Adopted."

"Oh…I was about to say that you didn't look like a Malfoy." Jessica said.


	5. First day of schoolnightmare

Don't Walk Away, Please

Chapter 1: First day of school…nightmare

After breakfast, I noticed on my schedule that I have potions first. I know Snape teaches, because he came over frequently back at Malfoy Manor. He _hates_ me. I am not very good at potions (I know because "Uncle Snape" had to teach me how before I went to Hogwarts. I like messing with him, especially in front of people it's hilarious. The hat _had_ apparently told Dumbledore that I like being called Aria because everyone calls me that now.

Hermione, Harry, Ron showed Ginny and I where the dungeon is and how to get to potions class. They left us there. Ginny and I were laughing a talking when Draco walked over. Ginny immediately went silent and moved a few steps away.

"You aren't suppose to be here right now." I stated.

"I just came out of the classroom because I was helping with…something." He smirked.

"Draco, stop being so…secretive. You're not _that_ important." I said and he smirk went away.

"Well…how was last night? In _Gryffindor_?" He spat the as if it were a swear word.

"Fine, thanks. Very fun. Fred and George Wealsey are hilariously just like big brothers to me already." I giggled and his face grew redder than ever. "You better go. You don't want to be late for your first class."

"I can be because fathers' teaching."

"Well…just go." I snapped and he smiled and ran off down the hall and up the stairs. Ginny moved back over to me. The Slytherins now stood laughing and pointing at me as though I just fell and rolled into Hippogriff leavings. I walked over to them and Ginny tried to pull me back but I pulled away.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked in a false sweet voice.

"You just got pushed by Ginny Weasley!" One girl exclaimed.

"Listen…I know spell, hexes, jinxes, and charms that they don't even teach at Hogwarts. And if you ever pick on me…not only will I attack you but so will Draco Malfoy." I said and that wiped the laugh off her face.

"But…why would Draco help _you_?"

"He's my stepbrother." I said and just that time Snape opened the door.

"Hey, Uncle Snape." I said as I walked back over to the Gryffindor line. I heard Snape mutter, "This is going to be a great year" sarcastically.

"Missed you too, Uncle Snape." I said and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Aw, I already gave him a headache, I thought.

"Come in." He said bitterly.

"Lighten up." I said as I walked by him. He grabbed the back of my robes and pulled my back to face him.

"If you do anything to disrupt this class I will send you to your father and let him handle this. And may I remind you, he is already very mad at you, Miss Malfoy. I suggest you be good and don't talk, write notes, or as you say bird note."

"For one: I'm not afraid of my father. For two: wash your hair. For three: _Have you ever heard of breath spray or mouth wash….or floss?_" I said insolently.

"Sit. Down. Miss Malfoy."

"Fine." I said and went and sat down next to Ginny.

"Why were you being mean?" She asked.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Malfoy, detention here tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor." He said and I glared. I leaned over my notebook and wrote Ginny a note that Snape couldn't see me writing because I was looking at him while I wrote it.

It said:

I can get us out of the detention but not the points.

I showed it to her and she nodded so quickly that I barely even noticed.

After class, I walked over to Snape's desk.

"Professor?" I asked forcibly.

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Can we not have the detentions?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well…I could change your detentions over to Minerva but where's the fun in that?"

"Please?"

"Sure. But I take five more points from Gryffindor and if you disrupt my class again you will be suspended from Hogwarts or detentions or the rest of the month." He said and I nodded and walked out. Ginny was waiting.

"What did he say?" She asked, instantly.

"Five more points from Gryffindor and he will switch our detentions over Professor Mcgonagall."

"Oh. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now."

"Great…" I trailed off.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Don't Walk Away, Please!

Chapter 6: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ginny and I walked to the Defense classroom. I opened the door and walked in and got a nice seat in the back. Father walked in with an evil-ish looked at me. I bet he didn't really enjoy teaching _Defense_ _Against_ the Dark Arts, considering…he _is_/_was_ a Death Eater.

"I am _not_ here to help as many of you may think. I am here to teach, but I will _not_ tolerate self-ignited speeches unless I ask for them. I _will_ teach you the Defense Against the Dark Arts at the end of this year you will be beyond your years. I expect off of you to pay attention, especially you Feria." He said my name without looking at me. Everyone turned to look at me. "I will also expect everyone to keep their eyes on me at all times!" I shouted. We all winced and turned back to him.

"I will be called Mr. Malfoy; not Lucius or any other idiotic names you could think of." He flicked his wand toward one of the three boards and the words he just said appeared on it. "Copy it and keep it with your notes. I will expect you to have memorized it by next week. Yes, Feria, you have a question?" he snapped without looking at me.

"What exactly will you be teaching us?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough, Feria. No need to be jumping out of your seat; we won't be having fun." He snapped.

When we were all done copying it, Father looked at us and said, "Today, class, we will be practicing _Expelliarmus_. Feria, come here and help me demonstrate." I stood up and walked over with my wand out. We stood the size of the classroom. "You disarm me and if my wand doesn't fly out of my hand you did something wrong. Go."

"_Expelliarmus!_" A picture fell off the wall. "Oops."

"Again." He snapped looking livid.

"_Expelliarmus_!" This time his wand flew out of his hand with such force he fell to the ground. "Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"YOU DO NOT APOLOIGZE FOR KNOCKING DOWN AN OPPONENT!" He shouted at me.

"Uh…you fell…yay?" Everyone laughed because I was confused. He stood up.

"Go back to your seat." He ordered.

"Okay, sir." I walked back to my seat. I looked at Ginny, who in turn, was looking confused. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door flew open.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Stay here. Everyone else, get a partner and started practicing. Feria, come with Draco and I." I nodded and stood up and we walked to Father's office. He closed the door firmly behind him.

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"As you know, I am a Death Eater and this is not the dream job for most. As I have told you many times before…you both will be expected to be one."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked softly.

"Do you want to be a Death Eater or not?" He snapped.

" I don't." I snapped back.

"Father, she will change her mind."

"No, I won't." And with that I left the room. I walked out of the class; Ginny followed.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"What was that about then?" She asked.

"I need to see Hermione and Harry."

"Why?"

"Uh…it's confidential. I need to see them alone."

"They're in class, though."

"No they aren't. Hermione let me see her schedule; they are on break. Where would they be though?"

"Well, it's raining outside. Maybe…in the common room."

"Okay." We ran up to the portrait. "Flabberwatch." The portrait hole swung open and Ginny and I scrambled in. Sure enough, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting at one of th many tables talking and drinking butterbeer. We ran over.

"Harry, Hermione, I need to talk to you both alone." They nodded and stood up. They followed me out of the portrait hole and into an abandon classroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"I left. Ginny followed. Anyway," I explained to them knowing I was giving away father's secret, but I knew that I couldn't be a Death Eater and they would either force me or kill me for that matter. I knew I had to tell someone before I exploded or if they find me dead one day they would know who to blame…okay, I'm exaggerating on the last part. Hermione looked shocked.

"A Death Eater teaching _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?" asked Harry, who in turn, looked shocked.

"Well…it's happening right now isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Wait a minute…if you aren't his biological daughter, then your not expected to be a Death Eater! You don't have to be." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, I am expected to be. I grew up in the environment. I have to be and I don't want to be, but either way, if someone finds out father is one, then…well…they will send rumors around that Draco and I are Death Eaters in training." I whispered.

"That's why they won't find out. We are going to Dumbledore." Hermione said and pulled and Harry and I along with her no matter what our arguments. Before we knew it, we were standing in Dumbledore's office and I was explaining…forcibly.

"I must assure you, Feria, that you are not forced to be a Death Eater not now, not ever. The Ministry hired your stepfather so we could keep a close eye upon him. We had suspected him from the beginning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I think you should fire him so he can't mess with anyone's head." Hermione inquired.

"Don't let him mess with your head. And for you, Feria, you will be sent to the Weasley's to stay over the summer and over Christmas Holidays." My jaw dropped.

"The…Weasley's?" I exclaimed. "Don't you know who my actual family members are…maybe they're ready for me!" I exclaimed.

"No one is ready for you, I assure you. The Weasley's are friends of your family. But I mustn't tell you who they are…until Lucius relucently agrees to let you know."

"Fine."

"You have all missed the rest of your classes," he flicked his wand and papers appeared, "I will explain it to your professors. This is your homework. Go to dinner." He ordered. We got our homework and put it in our bags.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is random and boring, but i hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!**.......please.


End file.
